The Army of the Dead (Book 1)
by XxStormerxX
Summary: Geoff just had a crazy day some dog faced man attack him and his friend, he has been chase by some lion, and now they are at some camp! He has just been given a quest to help the king of the dead, who is this king? He may never find out with all these monster chasing him!
1. Geoff

**This is the first chapter in my book The Army of the Dead I hope you like it! :D and REVIEW!(by the way Geoff is pronounced Jeff.)**

Geoff

1

I woke up this morning as usual, I got dressed, brushed my teeth combed my hair, I look at the time 8:30. I was late for the first day of school! "Damn it!" I said I ran out the door lucky I live 1 block away so I wasn't that far but I was still late(In New York everything is pretty close). I finally came to the entrance of my middle school it was a pretty ok school besides the fact of all they were way to many kids at the school. I went to the main office to pick up my schedule. I thanked the office lady.

_Geoff Theseus Johnson's schedule_

_Math: 8:35-9:30_

_History: 9:34-10:33_

_English: 10:37-11:32_

_Science: 11:36-1:02 (3__rd__ lunch: 12:32-1:02)_

_Computer: 1:06-2:02_

_P.E: 2:06-3:01_

"This sucks I got math first." Geoff groaned I walk to his classroom he saw the door was open, when I went inside I only saw a man in a White T-Shirt sitting at his desk. "Hello you must be Geoff." Said the man. I didn't trust the man's voice it seem so weird. "Um hey." I said. "There won't be any classes today we are all at the gym due to the new school year." He said. "Thanks" I said as I walked out the door then I saw my best friend. "Hey what's up Jordan!" I yelled. He look at he seemed very worried. "Umm hey." He said. Then he pulled me in to the nearest classroom. "We need to leave like now!." He said. "Are you crazy, I can't miss the first day of school!" I said.

Then I heard the door open and I saw my math teacher come in. "Geoff you forgot your backpack." He said. His voice seemed deeper, then he handed me a backpack. "Umm thanks?" I said then it hit me I didn't bring a backpack. "Wait this isn't my backpack." I said. "Oh you're right this isn't your backpack…. IT'S YOUR DEATH!" He yelled then he turn into this dog face creature. He came at me, I moved to the side. "Geoff catch!" he yelled at me he threw a pen at me. "What the hell is this suppose do!" I yelled back. "UNCAP THE PEN!" he yelled. Well I have no other choice I thought and I uncapped the pen and it turn into a 3 foot long sword. "Whoa where did u get this!" I said. Then the dog face creature jump at me again instead of moving out of the way I slash at him, then he touched the blade he turn into dust but not before something flew in the air. "GET OUT OF THE WAY IT"S GREEK FIRE!" Jordan yelled. He tackled me to the floor, there was a huge explosion.

When we got up the room was on fire and there was a hole in the wall leading to an alley that leads to the street, then a couple of teachers came in, they gasp at what they saw. "Come on we have to get out of here!" he push me into the alley and we ran. "We have to get to the camp." He said out of breath. "What camp, and what the hell was that thing?" I said. "It was a telekhine." He said. "A what?" I said. "I'll explain later." He said. "Then let's go I said. " I'm waiting for someone." He said, and then someone turned the corner. "She's here." He said with a relief tone. "Come on the car is waiting." She said. Then we heard a huge road coming from behind us, we turn around. I saw a huge lion stand at least 20 feet away from us. "Run." I said weakly. "Run." They agreed. We started running as fast as we could, I expected running into someone as we turned the corner but the street was completely empty. "There's the car!" The girl yelled, she point to a black SUV. As we ran up to it she open the door and we went in, normally I wouldn't have gone in some stranger car but this was normal. "Hold on tight!" Some guy in the front yelled, I didn't even notice him in the front.

He step on the gas we were off, we must have been going at least 100 miles an hour but we could still hear the lion running after us. I turned around the lion must have been 5 feet away from us. "Can this thing go any faster!" I yelled. /I could now see some farm ahead. "There's the camp!" Jordan yelled. We stop on a hill and we got out. "RUN FOR THE FARM!" he yelled. We listened and we ran, then out of nowhere the lion jumped in front of us I took out my pen and uncap it. I slash at the lion, he leap back. Jordan took out some pipes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GONNA DO!" I yelled at him. He started playing a song, I noticed the lion couldn't move I look at his feed vines holding him down. I took the chance and put my sword into his forehead but he broke out of the vines, it only scratched him and jumped at the man, he had him down with his left paw and clawed him with his right the man turn into a light and disappeared. I put my sword into his side and the lion turned into the dust just like dog man.

The lion drop a fur coat I picked it up and put it on, it was pretty cold out. The coat gave me this warm feeling, it felt good. As we walked towards the entrance to the farm I turn and looked at the girl she was crying, the man must have been her father I thought. Then all of the sudden I hear something land at my feet, I look down there was an arrow and it was beeping. "Crap!" I groaned. The arrow exploded I must have gone flying at least 5 feet, the arrow release some kind of gas I could barely stay awake I look behind me the other weren't so lucky they were out once the gas went up their nose. I saw a couple of people coming toward me I couldn't make out their face but I could tell they were older than me. "Brooke he still awake!" one of them said. "He will pass out in a couple of seconds and Tony I told you not to shoot so close he could have died!" some girl yelled, that must have been Brooke but I didn't have time to confirm it because I black out.


	2. Jessica

Jessica

2

When I opened my eyes my head hurt like crazy all that I could remember was that we were fighting a lion and then someone shot an arrow at some kid's feet and exploded, that explosion must have sent us flying because my back also hurts. Then I remember that lion thing took my dad away. I started to cry, and then I heard someone come in the room.

A girl walked in the room she must have been at least 13, she had dirty-blond hair and kept it in a katniss braid, she had grey eyes and she must have around 5'4". She wore a shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. "Hey I see that you're the first one awake." She said with a gentle voice. "Yea." I answered. I sat up my head still hurt like crazy. "Be careful you're in condition to walk." She said. "Where are we?" I asked. "You are at Camp Half-Blood." She answered. "Thanks for bringing us here ummm what do I call you?" I asked. "Oh I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Brooke Saunders I'm from the Athena cabin." She said. "You mean like the goddess of wisdom?" I asked. "Yes very much like that." She answered.

I stood up and wobble she grabbed me. "Are you sure you are ok?" She asked. "Yeah." I said, I started to walk slowly, my legs started to hurt like hell. "Do you crutches?" She asked. "Yes I would like some." I told her. She handed me the crutches and opened the door, the camp wasn't like anything I imagined. It was huge; they had a rock wall with lava pouring down it, a huge lake, and a lot of cabin. "What are the cabins for?" I asked "They're for the other campers, each cabin represents a god for example Athena." She answered. "Wow that's a lot of gods." I said in amazement. "They weren't as many cabins a couple years ago until this kid defeated Kronos and told the gods to claim their children by the age of 13." She said. "What does claiming mean?" I asked. "It's a sign to show who your godly parent is." She said.

We started walking to cabins, once we got there I saw that none of the cabins looked the same. "For the meantime you are going to stay in the Hermes Cabin until you get claimed." She said. "But it's most likely you will get claim before you moved in." We stop walking at a build she led me inside. The building was filled with weapons and armor. "Now we have to find a weapon for you." She said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some charm bracelets. "Why are there charm bracelets?" I asked. "That is no regular bracelet it turns into twin daggers." She answered. I grabbed the bracelets as soon as I touch it the bracelet turn into two daggers. "Wow is perfect." I said. "I hope you know how to fight because today is capture the flag." She said. "Where do we play that?' I asked. "In the woods and we fight with real weapons and armor." She said happily. "Isn't that dangerous?" I said worried. "No Chiron we heal all the wounded." She said. "Who is Chiron?" "He is our camp director." She said. "Come on we better get to the camp fire." She said and we walked out. Once we reached the camp fire I saw the boy who was with us, he had black hair that was combed, Green eyes, he didn't look at the tough. Then everyone gasped, I noticed they were look at me. I looked up and I saw barley. A girl stood up and said "That's the symbol for Demeter!" Several kids told me to come sit with them, they must have been kids of Demeter as well. I looked at Brooke. "It's fine go sit with them" She said. I walked over and sat with the other kids. I man walked in front of the campers and said. "Tonight is Capture the Flag, the Athena, Ares, and the Apollo cabins versus everyone else." Everyone cheered. "Ok every let get ready for the game!" The man said. Everyone did as he said and left they were getting ready for the game. I thought about what Brooke said _I hope you know how to fight_, so did I.

**Sorry for the long wait I have lots of homework I'll promise to get 2 more chapters by the end of the week!**

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Liam

Liam

3

Capture the flag was tonight I very happy we now get to take the flag from the Athena cabin. We usually play the offense side but now we are going to play defense along with a fourth of the Apollo cabin. We took our positions at Zeus's fist. I saw some kid with black hair and green eyes, he didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with.

I heard the horn and the game begun. Me and the rest of the Hermes cabin watch as the others took off. We could hear battle in the distance but we could see no one. "Hey we are going to try to capture the flag you two stay here." One of my cabin mates said. "I think we all should stay here." I said worried. "Don't worry you will be fine, besides you got this kid." He pointed at the new kid. "I'm fine with that." He said. Then the rest of the cabin took off.

"Well since it's just us two we might as well take." I suggested. "Ok then, my name is Geoff Johnson." Geoff said. "My name is Liam Greyson Brenne but people just call me Liam." I said then I heard noise coming in front of us. I got my sword ready I saw 12 kids come out and they weren't with us. Six from the Ares cabin and six from the Athena cabin and in front of them was Brooke. "Well well, what do we have here?" She smirked. "Don't worry Brooke the Ares cabin got this." Some kid said from the other cabin, they charged. I saw Geoff uncap his pen and it turned into a 3 foot long sword, the kid was pretty good with his sword he disarmed them in a matter of minutes.

The Ares kids ran away. "No way this kid can be that good you guy can handle this!" He shouted as he ran off. Brooke step forward he was the best fighter at the camp, she carried a regular Celestial Bronze sword nothing special to it. "Liam do you have any special bombs or something?" Geoff asked. "Yeah five smoke bombs." I answered. "Ok I want you to fire them around me and try to take out the others." He said. I did as he said. Once the arrows hit the ground I saw him charged, Brooke also charge. I thought it was useless no one has ever beat Brooke she was the best of the best even if they were surrounded in a cloud of smoke. I started to charge at the rest of the Athena cabin, I use flash and shock bombs (which froze them for about 30 minutes). I saw Geoff come flying out and landed on his back. I ran out of bombs and I was tired, it was useless, I saw that Geoff didn't have his sword anymore. The next thing that happened I could barely explain, Geoff got up and raise his hands the ground started shaking it was like an earthquake.

Trees were falling the ground was starting to rip apart, even Brooke was confused. Then Geoff lifted his has up and the ground below Brooke shot upwards. "Liam go find the flag I can't hold this forever." He said. I did as he said I ran as fast as I could, I picked up a few bombs on the way I even found another shock bomb. I saw the flag it was laying in an open field I knew that there were some defenders were around here somewhere. Then I felt a hand touch my neck I almost screamed but they covered my mouth. "You idiot you could have gotten us spotted!" I turned around it was the other new person, the daughter of Demeter, I also saw another girl. "Liam what are you doing here?" She asked, it was Ava a daughter of Apollo. "Geoff is still battling Brooke but he won't last long as soon as she finds a way down she will take him down easily." I said. "I'll explain later." I took out the shock bomb I found. "I'm going to throw this in the field and you two run in there while I distract them." They both nodded. "GO!" I yelled, than I threw the bomb into the field.

I hear a bunch of people scream and I also saw the two girls running into the field, they were avoiding everybody and finally the two of them grabbed the flag and I saw Chiron coming out with his horn and Geoff on his back. "The game is over and the Blue team has won!" He said. I saw Geoff get off and stand up Chiron took out a canteen and pour it on Geoff, I was shock he didn't even get wet and he looked a lot better. "I present to you, Geoff the son of Poseidon!" He yelled.


	4. Geoff II

**I have updated chapters 1-3 most of the spelling mistakes are now fixed and I added more paragraphs to chapter 1! :D**

Geoff

4

After the capture the flag game I went to cabin 3. I only had the pen that Jordan gave me. I thought about what happened to me these past few days, skipped school, fought monsters, I even left my mom. "Oh shit!" I said as I smacked my forehead, I totally forgot about my mom she is probably worried sick. I left my cabin and headed towards the Big House. I saw Chiron on the porch reading a book. "Chiron I have to call my mom." I said. "For what?" He asked. "I bet she is worried about me, wondering where I am." I said pacing back and forth. "Do not worry Geoff your mother already knows where you are." He said. I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She already knows that you're a demigod." Chiron said. "You mean all this time she knew that my father was the God of the Sea?" I said. "Yes but she was only trying to protect you, it's not easy to hide a son of the big three." He said calmly. I stared at him in disbelief. "All this time she has been lying to me." I said. "I'm going back to my cabin." "Geoff are you going to be all right?" He asked. "Yeah don't worry about me, I'm just going to think." I said.

I told him good night and walked back to my cabin. "My mom never told me I was a demigod to protect me." I said quietly. "No wonder she never took me to the aquarium" I heard someone chuckle behind me. I turned around and I saw Brooke, she started walking towards me. "Geoff finding out that you're a demigod isn't easy for any of us." She said. "Very few of the people here were not as sacred." "Who said anything about me being sacred?" I said offended. "Geoff really even when I first came here I was pretty sacred myself." She said. "Now I'm going back to my cabin good night Geoff." She said as she was walking back to her cabin. Once I reached my cabin I walked over to my bed laid down and fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was in another world, I was standing at the edge of a bottomless pit. A deep voice rumble at me, _Ah Geoff Theseus Johnson welcome to my prison. _"Who are you and how do you know my name!" I yelled at the pit (which was pretty weird since the pit wasn't a person). _Who am I? I am your doom and I will destroy Olympus along with my sons._ "Why are you telling me this again?" I asked._ Because you are a very important pawn in my game. You will be the very reason why Olympus will be destroyed. _"Why do you want Olympus destroyed?" I asked. _Because my wife turned my children against me and I will now destroy them! _"Dude that's harsh but I will never destroy Olympus!" I yelled. _We shall see Theseus and to make sure you will join me I shall an army of death to destroy your camp! _ "We will see about that!" I yelled back at him, then the dream shifted. I was now in a dark room, there was a man sitting down on opposite side of me. He was in chains, I tried to help but I couldn't move. "I have to warn the camp." He said weakly. I had a weird feeling he knew I was here. "You must come find me before it is too late." He said, then I suddenly woke up. I was sweating, breathing hard. _What had I just seen? _I thought. I heard people cheering outside.

I quickly got dressed and when outside. I saw the whole camp at the entrance cheering for three people who were coming into the camp. I walked towards the group of people, I saw the three new people coming into the camp they were dressed in full Greek armor, they were 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl took off her helmet, she had long wavy chocolate brown hair that fell to her mid back, she had sky blue eyes, she was tall and slim. The boy on the right had round amber colored eyes, he was at least 6 foot 3, he had short choppy blond hair, he looked very athletic. The boy on the left had hazel green eyes with jet black hair, didn't look that athletic but he wasn't fat.

The girl was holding up a head with sunglasses, the head's hair looked like snake. "Callio you killed her!" Some kid in the crowd shouted. "Of course I did!" She shouted back. The two boys walked through the crowd, they didn't mind that she was getting all the credit. "Hey Andrew!" Some kid yelled as he was walking up to the boy with jet black hair. "Hey Tyler how have you been." Andrew said. They hugged each other and walked away. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I heard a familiar voice in my head. _Your time is running out serve me or die! _I said quietly "I will never server you." _YOU WILL!_ The voice pounded in my head it hurt so bad I started to see spots then I blacked out.

I woke up in the in the same room when I got here. I saw Chiron standing at the door. "Geoff are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah I have to tell you something important." I said. I told him about the man in the room and the army of death (I didn't dare to tell him about the voice). "This is bad, we must find this man he may be the only one to spot this army of death." He said. "Come we must ride to the Oracle." He said. "The who?" I asked then he picked me up and put me on his back, we road into the forest until we came to a cave. I saw a woman with orange hair sitting there, when we walked up to her she stood up. "Hello Chiron and hello to you to." She said. "We need a quest and this is an important one." Chiron said. "Very well." She answered. Then her eyes turn green and there was a green mist surrounding her. "What's happening?" I asked Chiron. "He is about to give the prophecy." He said. Then on cue she spoke but with a different voice.

_Three must travel to the land of the west_

_To find the doors of darkness and death_

_To save the king and stop of army coming for thee_

Her eyes turned normal again and the mist disappeared. "Was that the prophecy?" I asked. "Yes it is and now you must get ready for it." He said.

**How did you guys like this chapter and the prophecy? What did you think about the voice?**

**Like it hate it review it.**

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Jessica II

**Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is.**

**P.S. Sorry it's short guys but I wanted to get something out it's been way to long.**

Jessica

5

I saw Geoff come back with Chiron, they must have been talking about something important. People were saying the Chiron must have taking him to see Rachel who has given a quest. When Chiron finished talking to him I walked over to him. "Is it true?" I asked. "Is what true?" He said. "That Chiron gave you a quest." I said. "Yea, some lady gave me the quest but she also gave me a prophecy. _Three shall travel to the land of the west, to find the doors of darkness and death, to save the king and stop the army coming for thee_." He said. _Three shall travel to the land of the west_ I thought, if I was right there is an underworld where the dead go. _That's where I'll find my dad._ "I need to go on this quest with you I need to find my dad!" I said. He thought about it for a little while. "Ok then you can come, besides you are the only person I know here." He said. "Now about the third person." "Maybe I can help." Someone behind us said. I turn around, it was one of the people to came to camp today. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm John Walker." He said. "I feel like I don't belong here that's why I go on quest a lot and anyways you guys could use the help." John said. Geoff walked to him and put his hand to shake John hand. "We could use a guy like you." Geoff said. John smiled and grabbed Geoff's hand and shook it.

Later that day my mind was only focused on one thing, _to find my dad_. I went to bed early that night to I could be ready to leave the next day, I started to have a dream. _"WHERE IS MY SON!"_ Someone bellowed. He smelled like death, then the scene changed. I was in a dark room, I saw a man chained to the wall he also smelled like death. _"Help me." He croaked. _I woke with a start.


End file.
